bdphangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trent8513/the fusion
The fusion chapter one- the beginning Someone or somthing in a gray cloke: today is the day that our world comes out of darkness time to overthrow "HIM" (Meanwhile in the world of beyblade) Ginka: BIG BANG DON'T LOOSE THIS I KNOW THAT WE CAN WIN MY BLADERS SPIRIT IS WITH YOU!!!!, NOW BIG BANG TORNADO!!!*a black hole appears and pulls in ginka and big bang* Sora: O_O AW $%&$ I WAS GOING TO BEAT HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME!!! -_- *calls back wing pegasus* (meanwhile in the world of digimon) Taichi Kamiya: OMNIMON ATTACK HIM AND WIN THE BATTLE!!!! *when omnimon is about to attack he is also pulled into a black hole with Tai* The guy that Tai was battling: ........................... e_e AW @#$& -_- (meanwhile in the world of pokemon) Ash: COME ON CHARZARD I KNOW YOU CAN WIN NOW USE FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!!!!!!*also as the last two were Ash and all of his pokemon are sucked into a black hole Misty: O_O AW COME ON I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!!! :( (in a center world that keeps and combines the beyblade, pokemon, and digimon world apart) Ash: Tai, and Ginka: what the heck happend O_o (the strange guy with the cloke) I detect 3 very strong power sources I must see if they are the chosen ones Ash(after seeing omnimon): nice pokemon Tai: O_o what the heck is a pokemon? Ash: if that isn't a pokemon then what is it? Tai: um... a digimon DUR what else? (sees charzard) WHAT KIND OF THING IS THAT!!! O_O Ash: um a pokemon Ginka: O_O ...................................... (ginka who is still stunned by the 2 great beasts in front of him) WHAT KIND OF BIT-BEASTS ARE THOSE AND WHAT ARE YOUR BEYS!!!! Tai and Ash: beys? Ginka: um beyblades DUR! what else could they be I have never seen those bit beasts like those before this is mine *launches big bang pegasus* it's name is big bang pegasus Tai and Ash: LOL IT IS JUST A SPINNING TOP!! XD Ginka: thats it you guys are done Tai and Ash: LOL!!!!! Ginka: -_- big bang tornado *big bang makes a tornado and both charzard and omnimon get lifted into the air* Ash: stronger then I thought FLAMETHROWER!!!!! Tai: destroy that silly spinning top -_- The cloke guy: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tai Ginka and Ash: who the heck are you and why do you want us to stop? The cloke guy: my name is sarack (pronounced as SA-RACK) I am glad that you made it here Tai Ginka and Ash: um why are we here and did you bring us here? Sarack: well there is a dark lord that has taken over the land and you guys are our only hope to get freedom will you help us? Tai Ginka and Ash: *they all look at eachother* Tai: I AM IN!!!! Ginka: IF HE IS GOING SO AM I!!!! Ash: ALL RIGHT SAME HERE!!!!! (and so begins the fight for freedom) To Be Continued THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! http://bdphangout.wikia.com/wiki/The_fusion_chapter_2?cb=4757 Category:Blog posts